A basic requirement for the construction of the concrete panel forms utilized in fabricating tilt-up wall panels is their reuseability in the subsequent fabrication of wall panels. The concrete forms are usually constructed from wood members nailed or bolted together to form the appropriate configuration for the wall panel. The removal of these forms from the cured concrete panel is a time consuming operation requiring extreme care in the extraction of the nails, bolts, or braces comprising same. If the wood side members are to be used again, all nails must be extracted prior to their use. The blocks of wood used to brace the wood forms in the proper configuration are usually broken upon their removal. Thus, the nails remaining in the wood forms must be extracted before said form members can be reused. Since the bracing blocks were broken, replacements are required.